Once Again
by Veena-na
Summary: Jaemin hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi kehadiran Jeno, Mark dan Lucas mengusik kehidupannya. Dan di saat Jaemin harus memilih, bolehkan Jaemin bersikap egois? Atau berikan pada Jaemin kesempatan sekali lagi untuknya menentukan pilihan. Markmin - Nomin - Lumin / NCT Dream - Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Namaku adalah Na Jaemin. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Aku menganggap semua yang ada pada diriku sangat biasa. Aku bukan anak genius yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca dan belajar meski aku mengoleksi banyak buku.

Saat teman seusiaku belajar menjelang ujian, aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk menulis. Apapun itu. Asalkan apa yang aku pikirkan tertuangkan. Saat aku turun peringkat dari juara satu menjadi peringkat ke tiga, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak acuh.

Dan saat aku kembali menduduki peringkat satu, aku hanya bergumam, "Mungkin keberuntungan."

Aku tidak suka berada di keramaian. Aku tidak suka saat berkumpul dengan banyak teman untuk membahas hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting. Aku lebih suka duduk di sudut ruangan dan mendengarkan musik. Mencari inspirasi untuk tulisan-tulisan yang hanya pelampiasan hobiku.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama memasuki _senior high school_. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku menjalani semuanya sebagaimana mestinya. Masuk sekolah tepat waktu, dan pulang sekolah tepat saat jemputan menungguku.

Membosankan? Aku tahu itu. Karena aku tidak semangat menjalani kehidupan sekolahku.

Di minggu pertama memasuki sekolah, banyak hal-hal menyenangkan menurut orang tapi membosankan bagiku.

Aku memilih duduk paling belakang. Memperhatikan guru yang menjelaskan panjang lebar di depan sana. Untuk menarik perhatian kami, guru berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu mengajukan satu pertanyaan.

"Yang bisa menjawab, silakan maju ke depan!"

Aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi tidak ada niat untuk berjalan ke depan kelas dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya duduk dan memandang buku dengan malas, sampai seorang siswa maju dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tepuk tangan terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Sepertinya siswa itu menjawab dengan benar. Dan aku? Aku hanya mendecih malas. Terlalu ke kanakan menurutku.

Aku iri? Tidak sama sekali. Karena aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku suka seperti ini tanpa dikenali siapapun.

Tapi harapanku tidak bertahan lama. Semuanya buyar saat seseorang melempar sepotong kayu kecil ke arahku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku ke arahnya. Dan ia menunjuk bawah meja dengan pergerakan bibir tanpa suara.

' _You are my destiny_.'

" _Huwek_." Aku merasa mual detik itu juga. Kalimat memuakkan itu ia tulis di potongan kayu menggunakan pena. Dengan tidak berperasaan, aku meletakkan potongan kayu itu di dekat kakiku. Dan aku tahu anak itu memperhatikannya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi-lagi. Aku ingin sekolah dengan nyaman." Batinku.

Namun lagi-lagi Tuhan tidak mengabulkan keinginanku. Karena hari berikutnya, seseorang yang juga tidak aku kenal melempar sebuah gulungan kertas padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika, kertas itu aku remat. Andai ada yang memperhatikanku, mereka akan tahu rahangku mengeras saat ini. Bahkan aku tidak berniat melihat ke arahnya. Hanya fokus ke papan tulis yang sama sekali tidak tertulis apapun.

"Jaemin-ah, Yuta memanggilmu." Teman yang duduk di sebelahku membuatku menoleh.

"Yuta? Siapa?" tanyaku tanpa dosa. Karena aku memang tidak mengenal mereka semua. Hanya teman yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku yang aku tahu.

"Arah jam tiga." Jawabnya yang membuatku langsung menoleh.

"Mana jawabanmu?" Itu kalimat yang aku tangkap dari pergerakan bibirnya.

"Bodoh." Dan balasanku justru satu kata tidak sopan. Aku tidak peduli penilaian mereka tentangku. Karena aku hanya ingin sekolah dengan nyaman tanpa dikenali banyak orang.

Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Aku tidak ingin dikenali banyak orang. Entah itu teman sekelas, kakak kelas bahkan guru sekalipun.

Aku pernah mendengar orang yang paling dikenali ada dua jenis. Siswa dan terpintar dan terbodoh. Jadi aku mengambil jalan tengah untuk kenyamananku.

Namun entah dosa apa yang aku perbuat, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Aku yakin tidak pernah belajar. Aku yakin hanya sesekali mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Bahkan aku tidak jarang dihukum karena tugas-tugasku yang buruk. Tapi kali ini, aku ingin merobek hasil ujian semester ini. Aku ingin mengumpat sekuat-kuatnya.

"Selamat Jaemin-ah. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapat juara dua umum." Aku memaksakan senyumku mendengar kalimat itu. Hasil ujianku justru aku pandangi dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku bukan bermaksud sombong, aku juga tidak bermaksud tidak ingin mensyukuri peringkatku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin orang lain mengenalku. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Bahkan aku hampir menangis karena keadaan ini.

Dan benar saja, kesialanku semakin menjadi hari demi hari.

"Kau Na Jaemin yang mendapat peringkat ke dua itu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menghentikan kunyahan makanan yang ada di mulutku. Di depanku, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum ramah.

"Dia siswa di kelasku? Atau kelas-kelas lainnya?" Aku bertanya dalam hati masih dengan memandangi orang itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali banyak siswa di kelasku.

"Iya, dia Na Jaemin. Bukankah sahabat kami pintar? Tidak banyak siswa luar yang bisa mendapat juara di tahun pertama seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Pura-pura fokus pada makanan yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Suara mereka yang tidak bisa disebut kecil mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Dan aku benar-benar benci suasana seperti ini.

"Hanya juara dua, tapi kenapa sampai seperti ini? Bisakah aku meminta pada _saem_ untuk menambah digit peringkatku?"

Kalimat itu tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku tahu mereka akan menilaiku buruk saat tahu apa yang aku simpan. Tapi aku benar-benar muak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, aku menjalani sekolahku dengan tidak nyaman. Tidak jarang mereka mengungkapkan rasa tertarik dengan terangan-terangan. Meski ada juga dengan cara kuno yang membuatku merinding.

Bolehkah aku memukul mereka? Bolehkah aku menyadarkan mereka? Dan bolehkah aku membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar? Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan baik siapa aku?

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, tidak ada yang menarik dari diriku. Semuanya terlalu biasa dan membosankan. Jadi ada apa dengan mereka semua? Apa yang salah dengan mata mereka?

 **...**

"Jaemin-ah lihat sunbae itu! Dia tampan kan? Dia juga sangat pintar. Dan ternyata, dia anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang. Aku semakin menyukainya. Bagaimana ini?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandang teman sebangkuku. Aku menautkan alis untuk mengenali siapa orang itu. Dan sepertinya aku ingat, dia adalah salah satu siswa yang memberi kata sambutan di hari pertama kami masuk sekolah.

Namanya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, dia salah satu senior yang cukup populer. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena aku memang tidak peduli meski siswa terpopuler sekalipun. Perjalananku di sekolah ini masih panjang. Dan aku harus menjaga semua tindakanku untuk kenyamananku sendiri.

"Jaemin-ah, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Di suatu sore, suara asing menghentikan langkahku. Saat aku memutar tubuhku. Berdiri seorang siswa lebih tinggi dariku dan memandangku dengan senyuman.

"Sunbae memanggilku? Sunbae membutuhkan sesuatu?" Betapapun muaknya aku dengan keadaan ini, tetap kalimat itu yang terlontar. Kali ini aku membenci diriku yang tidak langsung beranjak meninggalkannya. Bukankah aku tidak peduli tentang pendapat orang?

"Bisa minta waktumu sedikit?" Tanyanya santun dan begitu ramah.

" _Shit_." Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Orang-orang yang belum meninggalkan kelas memandang ke arah kami. Ini yang membuatku benci berada di dekat siswa terkenal.

Ya, dia terkenal. Seorang siswa yang digilai teman sebangkuku.

"Maaf sunbae, tapi aku harus pulang cepat. Jemputanku sudah menunggu di depan."

Aku tidak berbohong untuk kali ini. Karena aku memang benar-benar sudah dijemput di depan sana.

"Bagaimana kalau nomor ponselmu saja?"

Dan umpatan ke dua terlontar lagi di dalam hatiku.

 **...**

"Jaemin-ah, minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Busan."

Jari tanganku yang menari di atas keyboard terhenti. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bersedih karena keputusan orang tuaku. Semangat, kecewa, atau marah tidak bisa aku rasakan. Aku hanya menyetujui tanpa bertanya alasan kepindahan kali ini.

Seminggu kemudian, aku benar-benar sudah berada di Busan. Kota ini adalah tempat aku dilahirkan. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun saat melihat rumah di depanku. Aku hanya berpikir rumah ini lebih besar dari rumah yang kami tinggalkan.

Mengenai kenyamanan, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi. Karena selama ini aku hidup dalam ketidak nyamanan. Di mana pun aku berada, yang aku pikirkan bagaimana membuat diriku nyaman. Meski pada akhirnya, hidupku selalu terusik dengan hal yang menurutku menjengkelkan.

"Jaemin-ah, kamarmu sudah disiapkan. Coba lihat kamar nomor dua dari ruang keluarga."

Ibuku sedikit berteriak dari dapur. Aku tidak menjawab sama sekali. Hanya diam dan menuju kamar seperti yang ibu katakan.

Aku terhenti di kamar pertama. Saat aku membukanya, yang ku dapati hanyalah kamar yang diisi bermacam boneka dan mobil-mobilan.

Ah ... aku ingat. Waktu aku kecil, aku pernah menempati rumah ini beberapa tahun. Dan sepertinya, semua mainanku di simpan di kamar ini.

Setelahnya, aku menuju kamar yang ibu sebutkan. Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menarik dari kamarku. Sesaat terlintas kalau aku ingin mengubah warnanya seperti fandom-ku. Aku lupa menjelaskan satu hal, kalau aku ini salah satu fanboy sejati.

Sejauh ini, ayah tidak pernah tidak menuruti keinginanku. Hanya saja, aku jarang menyerukan keinginanku. Aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri meski pada akhirnya, akan menyusahkanku.

Seolah tanpa lelah, aku menuju ruang tamu. Duduk di depan jendela menghadap rumah yang terletak di depan rumahku. Tatapanku terhenti pada seorang anak laki-laki yang turun dari motor. Ia tampak terburu-buru dengan handuk di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Hari-hariku di Busan tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Gangnam. Aku masih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk menulis. Pergi keluar untuk mengoleksi buku meski tidak tahu kapan akan membacanya.

Dan sekolahku, aku lebih merasa nyaman di sini. Berada di sekolah siswa-siswa unggulan membuatku bisa bernafas lega. Karena yang aku temui hanya siswa-siswa gila belajar yang tidak akan memedulikan urusan orang. Yang mereka tahu bagaimana meningkatkan nilai, mempertahankan nilai, mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kepintaran.

Dan aku? Aku tidak memusingkannya. Meski aku akan berada di urutan terakhir, aku tetap menikmatinya. Aku merasa, inilah hidupku yang sesungguhnya.

Mereka menyebutku anti sosial. Sebenarnya tidak. Dulu aku sangat suka bergaul, bahkan di sekolah, aku adalah siswa paling aktif. Semua perlombaan atau olympiade aku ikuti. Aku tidak peduli menang atau kalah. Yang pasti, aku akan mengikutinya karena aku menyukainya.

Dan teman-teman? Aku memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan tidak terhitung kegilaan apa saja yang kami lakukan bersama. Laki-laki dan wanita berbaur menjadi satu. Kami akan melakukan petualangan yang menurut kami menyenangkan.

Tapi itu dulu. Dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama berlalu.

Aku memiliki kepribadian ganda? Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbaur dengan banyak orang. Aku hanya ingin sendiri.

Asalan tertentu? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja sejak orang tuaku memandang masa depanku dari satu sisi. Mungkin itu, atau mungkin hal lain? Aku tidak tahu.

Tidak terasa, aku sudah satu bulan berada di Busan. Ibu selalu memintaku keluar dan bermain bersama teman. Tapi aku langsung menolaknya dengan dalih ingin membaca buku.

Aku tidak berbohong, karena setelahnya aku memang membaca bukuku. Hanya membaca satu halaman, juga disebut membaca kan?

Ponselku tiba-tiba saja berdering. Nomor yang tidak dikenal tertera di layar. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Tidak ada manis-manisnya? Biar saja. Aku memang tidak manis. Aku ini tampan.

"A-Aku... itu..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Aku merasa tidak pernah mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Ya siapa? Kau siapa?" Tanyaku galak.

"Aku... aku... aduh, bagaimana ini? Em ... maksudku."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat lanjutan, aku langsung mematikannya. Benar-benar pengganggu yang menyebalkan. Tapi sepertinya si penelepon tidak jera. Ia kembali menghubungiku meski aku menyambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, aku akan mematikannya. Aku hanya bertanya kau siapa dan kau terlalu lama membalasnya." Aku memelankan suaraku di akhir kalimat. Takut ibu mendengar dan menegurku karena suaraku dan kalimatku yang sedikit kasar.

"Mark ... namaku Mark Lee."

"Aku tidak kenal." Ketusku lagi. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara aneh dari seberang sana. Sepertinya orang yang mengaku Mark itu tidak sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin bekenalan denganku?" Ia bertanya ragu-ragu. Membuatku mendengus dan berdecak sebal.

"Aku mau tidur siang. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Untuk ke dua kalinya, aku mematikan sambungan itu begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin hidup dengan tenang. Biarkan aku tenang di sini." Doaku dalam hati. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaanku ini. Aku berharap seseorang bernama Mark Lee itu tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupku.

 **...**

Malam harinya, aku mendapat pesan dari nomor yang berbeda. Aku tahu itu bukan nomor Mark. Aku menghafalnya? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk seperti itu.

08xx : Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?

08xx : Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

08xx : Aku Jeno. Rumahku tepat di depan rumahmu.

08xx : Apa aku mengganggumu?

08xx : Aku mendapat nomor ponselmu dari sepupumu.

08xx : Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya? Maafkan aku.

08xx : Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu.

Aku tersenyum membaca beberapa pesan itu. Aku tahu nama anak itu adalah Jeno. Ibu pernah mengatakannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka anak itu ingin berteman denganku. Karena yang aku tahu, Jeno anak yang ceria dan memiliki banyak teman.

 **...**

Aku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku yang sudah mulai membuka pintu. Karena rumahku dan rumah Jeno memang berhadap-hadapan, membuatku bisa melihat halaman rumahnya dengan leluasa.

Seperti kata ibuku, Jeno adalah anak yang sangat rajin. Meski Jeno adalah anak laki-laki, tapi Jeno tidak malu untuk membantu memasak dan menjemur pakaian. Aku akui dia cukup hebat untuk itu. Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik.

"Lucas hyung, cepat bawa ke sini bolanya."

Ahh... ternyata mereka sedang bermain bola. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Lucas berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke jalan. Saat aku mulai keluar dari rumah, aku tahu Lucas melihat ke arahku. Tapi bukan Na Jaemin namanya kalau menyapa dan tersenyum ramah pada orang asing. Bahkan aku ingin tidak tersenyum pada siapapun di dunia ini.

Aku sengaja menutup kepalaku dengan topi hoodie. Berjalan santai seorang diri menuju mini market terdekat. Perutku terasa lapar. Jadi aku harus pergi untuk mencari makanan meski ibu sudah memasak di rumah.

Kalau ibu tahu aku tidak makan siang dengan benar kali ini, ibu pasti akan memarahiku. Tapi aku beruntung karena mereka sedang pergi berkunjung ke rumah sanak saudara. Dan aku? Kalian tidak berpikir aku akan menawarkan diri untuk ikut kan?

Aku langsung menuju rak makanan setibanya di mini market. Mengambil beberapa bungkus roti berisi coklat dan keripik kentang. Untuk menyempurnakan kesendirianku, aku mengambil beberapa minuman dingin rasa buah-buahan. Aku hanya perlu mengambil beberapa dan menghabiskannya hari ini. Tentunya aku harus membuangnya sebelum ibu dan ayah pulang.

Saat tanganku terulur ke lemari pendingin, seseorang yang aku rasa lebih tinggi dariku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati wajah asing yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi. Karena aku sudah melihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, benar. Orang itu adalah orang yang dipanggil Lucas.

"Ahh... maaf. Kau boleh mengambilnya untukmu."

"Adegan pasaran dalam drama. Bodoh! Dia pikir aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih? Tentu saja benda ini milikku." Dan tentu kalian tahu aku hanya mengucapkannya di dalam hati.

Haah... andai aku lebih kasar dari ini. Pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mempermainkanku.

Tanpa memperdulikan kehadirannya yang memang tidak penting, aku berjalan menuju kasir. Dan aku yakin dia mengikutiku menuju kasir. Bukan karena aku merasa terlalu percaya diri. Karena dia berjalan tepat di belakangku dan aku tentu menyadarinya.

"Kau mau pulangkan? Sepertinya kita satu arah." Ucapnya saat kami sudah berada di luar mini market.

"Shit." Aku mengumpat keras. Ya, sangat keras. Meski hanya dalam hati.

Oh God! Aku mohon jangan lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu hidupku.

Tunggu dulu! Ini artinya sudah ada tiga orang kan yang menjadi pengganggu hidupku? Setelah Mark dan Jeno yang meneror ketenanganku, lalu sekarang Lucas?

Mark, Jeno dan Lucas?

Aku bisa gila setelah ini. Bisakah aku bertemu Tuhan detik ini juga dan mengeluhkan keadaanku? Apa Tuhan tidak mendengar permintaanku selama ini. Sepertinya aku harus berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh malam ini agar Tuhan menjauhkan mereka dari hidupku. Ya mereka itu adalah Mark, Jeno dan Lucas.

Ya, semoga saja.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Haechan-ah, Mark itu siapa?"

Aku bertanya pada sepupuku saat kami akan pergi ke sekolah. Aku dan dia berbeda sekolah, hanya saja kami sering berangkat bersama. Sekolahku dan sekolahnya sangat dekat dari rumah. Kami hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit.

"Mark itu teman dekat Jeno. Ah... itu dia!" Tunjuk Haechan.

Aku langsung mengikuti arah pandang Haechan. Kata pertama saat melihatnya adalah tampan. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Setelahnya aku tidak bertanya apapun.

"Dia satu sekolah dengan Jeno." Lanjut Haechan lagi. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Karena hanya melihat seragamnya saja, aku sudah tahu. Dan yang aku tahu, sekolahnya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Mark itu anak orang kaya. Dan yang terpenting dia sangat polos. Kalau bisa mengambil hatinya, apapun akan dia lakukan. Dan yang aku tahu, dia sering membayarkan banyak hal untuk teman-temannya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar berita itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ayah dan ibu selalu menyukupi kebutuhanku. Lagi pula aku tidak suka pertemanan yang seperti itu.

Obrolan kami terhenti saat kami harus terpisah. Sekolahku dan Haechan tidak searah. Aku harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke sekolahku.

 **...**

Sepulang sekolah, aku berhenti di salah satu mini market. Seperti kebiasaanku, aku akan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan roti. Aku yakin ibu akan menegurku saat melihatku membeli makanan seperti ini. Karena aku tidak menyentuh nasi setelah aku memakan semua ini.

Aku terkejut saat seseorang berdiri tiba-tiba di depanku. Beruntung aku bukan seseorang yang mudah berteriak. Hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Basa-basi." Batinku sembari menghentikan langkahku. Menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak ramah. Namun aku justru mendapat senyuman.

"Pulang sekolah memang seharusnya pulang kan?" Dan lagi-lagi kalimat yang jauh dari kata ramah keluar dari bibirku. Laki-laki berseragam di depanku tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan terus tersenyum. Membuatku jengah dan memilih pergi.

"Kau masih mengingatku kan? Kita bertemu kemarin di tempat ini juga." Ucapnya masih dengan menunjukkan senyumannya. Meski harus akui senyuman itu begitu menawan, tapi aku tidak akan tertarik. Dan aku pastikan itu.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Terus berjalan menuju rumahku yang ternyata dia ikuti. Tapi aku mencoba bersikap santai.

"Aku tahu." Balasku. Mencoba berbicara seramah mungkin meski sulit untuk merangkai kalimat yang panjang.

"Kau siswa baru kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Dan seketika, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Menghadap ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau pasti tahu aku baru saja satu bulan berpindah ke kota ini. Aku pikir aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apakah aku siswa baru atau tidak." Aku tidak bisa tidak menunjukkan wajah kesalku. Apalagi dia justru tersenyum dan tetap melihat ke arahku.

"Kau sangat yakin aku tahu segalanya tentangmu? Padahal aku baru melihatmu kemarin." Ucapnya dengan tampang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak ingin membuat mood ku kacau, aku langsung melebarkan langkahku. Tapi tampaknya Lucas sama sekali tidak bisa melihat situasi. Justru ikut mempercepat langkah dan berjalan sejajar denganku.

Bagaimanapun, kakinya jauh lebih panjang dariku. Dan aku yakin dia akan dengan mudah menyamai langkahku. Membuatku menyerah dan kembali berjalan normal.

"Kalau kau mau, aku siap menemanimu untuk melihat-lihat kota ini." Tiba-tiba saja Lucas menawarkan diri. Meski aku merasa sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran itu, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Aku tidak ingin manusia seperti Lucas hadir dan mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Bagaimana?" Ia seolah belum menyerah dengan tawarannya.

"Kau berisik." Ucapku ketus. Dan setelahnya aku bernafas lega karena Lucas tidak lagi mengikutiku. Aku sudah tiba di halaman rumah yang membuatnya berbelok.

Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, rumahnya beberapa meter dari rumah Jeno. Meski aku tidak tahu letak persisnya. Karena ibu pernah mengatakan, ibu dan ayahnya Lucas adalah teman masa kecil. Aah... aku ingat. Ibuku, ayah Lucas, ke dua orang tua Jeno dan juga Mark adalah teman sejak kecil. Meski aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengar kisah mereka.

 **...**

"Ibu."

Aku mendekati ibuku yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Kalian pasti sudah tahu aku ke dapur bukan untuk memasak. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku sangat buruk dalam pekerjaan rumah.

"Sepertinya kau belum makan sejak pulang sekolah Jaemin-ah."

Aku sengaja membisu. Tidak ingin berbohong tapi enggan untuk menjawab. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelan ibuku yang bisa dipastikan lama untuk berhenti.

"Apa Lucas dan Jeno seumuran, Bu?" Tanyaku. Tanganku mengambil salah satu tomat dan memutar-mutarnya di meja. Tapi ibu langsung mengambilnya dan mengatakan akan membuat masakan tidak enak kalau aku memainkannya.

"Kau ingin bermain bersama mereka?" Ibuku justru balik bertanya.

"Akan kupikirkan." Tentu saja ini hanya alasan. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan bermain bersama mereka. Karena itu artinya aku menggali lubang kesengsaraanku sendiri.

"Lucas lebih tua dari Jeno. Tahun depan Lucas sudah mulai masuk perguruan tinggi." Aku membulatkan mulutku sebagai reaksi. Cukup terkejut saat tahu Lucas lebih tua dariku. Meski tubuhnya memang sudah sangat mendukung.

"Ayah dan ibu Lucas berniat memasukkan Lucas di universitas kedokteran. Ibu bisa membayangkan bagaimana tidak sabarnya mereka menantikan Lucas menjadi seorang dokter."

"Ibu, aku mau belajar."

Aku langsung bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin agar tidak mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari ibu. Karena aku tahu setelah itu akan mengarah ke mana percakapan kami. Sebelum suasana hatiku berubah menjadi buruk, aku memilih kembali ke kamar.

Dan agar aku tidak berbuat dosa karena berbohong, aku membuka bukuku untuk mengulang sedikit pelajaran di sekolah. Setidaknya aku benar-benar belajar meski sedikit.

 **...**

Aku duduk di beranda rumah karena merasa penat di kamarku. Bertemankan sebotol minuman dingin yang sudah hampir habis. Malam ini langit sangat gelap karena tidak ada bintang apalagi bulan. Cahaya yang bisa tertangkap di retinaku hanya rumah-rumah warga. Terutama rumah Jeno yang tepat berada di depan rumahku.

Berbicara mengenai Jeno, aku kembali teringat pesan yang ia kirimkan padaku. Dan isinya masih sama. Terus menanyakan apa kegiatanku dan menawarkan pertemanan. Aku tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menerima. Hanya membaca pesan yang Jeno kirimkan layaknya membaca koran pagi milik ayah.

Aku membuka botol minuman di tanganku. Langsung menenggaknya habis dan mulai melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku tidak ingin memegangnya terus menerus. Tapi aku juga tidak menemukan tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat nasehat ibu untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin memegangnya lebih lama. Lagi pula besok pagi bukan ibu yang menyapu halaman. Jadi ibu tidak akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Setelah meyakinkan diri, aku langsung melempar botol di tanganku ke samping rumah. Melemparnya asal tanpa peduli akan melayang ke bagian mana botol minuman itu.

Aku mendengar suara benda berbarengan dengan suara manusia. Dan aku sangat yakin suara itu adalah suara manusia. Membuatku langsung bergegas untuk melihat ke samping rumah.

Seketika aku langsung meringis. Menutup mulutku dengan jari saat tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kata-kata. Seharusnya aku mendengar nasehat ibuku. Dan kali ini aku menyesalinya. Karena botol itu sepertinya mengenai kepala Jeno. Bukan sepertinya lagi, karena benda itu benar-benar melayang ke kepalanya.

Di samping Jeno, Lucas terbahak tanpa merasa iba dengan nasib Jeno.

Sial. Aku jadi harus bertemu mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindar. Seburuk apapun sifatku, aku masih memiliki perasaan. Dan tentu aku juga sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa kepalamu terluka? Aku tidak tahu kalian akan berjalan dari sini." Meski bukan permintaan maaf, setidaknya aku sudah menunjukkan rasa peduliku sebagai manusia.

"Aku tidak apa. Mungkin besok pagi akan meninggalkan bekas atau yang terburuk aku demam."

Seketika aku langsung mengerutkan dahiku. Aku yakin tidak ada hubungannya kepala yang terkena botol dengan demam. Kalau dia menjawab pusing, mungkin aku masih bisa percaya.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa."

Aku berniat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi suara Lucas membuatku menghentikan langkah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar nenek Jeno lebih menyeramkan dari ibu tiri? Jeno adalah cucu kesayangan."

Aku tetap diam di tempat. Meskipun aku harus mengakui kalau aku mulai cemas. Berhadapan dengan nenek-nenek yang menyeramkan bukan pilihan yang baik. Tapi aku tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk memulai menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Jadi?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

"Kau hanya perlu membalas pesanku." Balas Jeno sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan mata bak bulan sabit yang harus ku akui sangat menawan. Aah... sepertinya aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Lucas. Apa mungkin kebetulan saja mereka sama-sama memiliki paras rupawan?

"Oke."

Aku langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir. Karena membalas pesan sepertinya lebih baik dari pada berurusan dengan nenek-nenek menyebalkan. Meski aku ingin protes karena tidak ada hubungannya kemarahan neneknya dengan membalas pesan. Tapi kali ini aku akan berbaik hati.

Ya, untuk kali ini saja.

Setelah aku kembali ke kamar, aku benar-benar membalas pesan Jeno. Bukan hanya sekali, bahkan sampai berkali-kali. Beberapa pertanyaannya tentangku benar-benar aku jawab malam ini.

Sepertinya karena rasa bersalahku membuatku merasa baik-baik saja meski berkirim pesan dengan orang asing. Ya, sepertinya.

 **...**

Aku tidak tahu secepat apa waktu berlalu. Karena saat ini langit sudah kembali gelap. Dan sepertinya ibu dan ayah sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Menyisakan aku yang duduk seorang diri di halaman depan.

Beruntung ada sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat pagar. Meskipun aku duduk seperti orang bodoh, Jeno tidak akan bisa melihat keberadaanku.

Tunggu! Apa ini artinya aku peduli dengan pandangan Jeno tentangku? Hey, tidak mungkin. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan peduli. Ya, tentu saja seperti itu.

"Ehem."

Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau menciptakanku bukan sebagai orang yang sering berteriak berlebihan. Meski suara tiba-tiba itu benar-benar mengejutkanku, membuatku hanya sekedar menoleh dan menghembuskan nafas.

Mataku sedikit memicing. Sedikit tidak yakin dengan penglihatanku sendiri. Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, orang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahku ini bernama Mark Lee. Kalian ingatkan aku pernah mendapat juara kelas? Jadi bisa dipastikan aku bukan orang pelupa apalagi ber-IQ rendah.

"Emm... J-Jaemin-ah... aku ... aku..." Mark tampak begitu gugup. Berulang kali memegangi lehernya dan memandang ke segala arah.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Aku basa-basi.

"Aku Mark Lee yang beberapa hari lalu menelfonmu."

"Ooh." Responku sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Emm... ini..." Mark mengulurkan tangannya dari balik pagar. Meski aku merasa keheranan, tapi aku tetap berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku tanpa menyambut benda dari tangannya.

"Sebagai salam pertemanan aku membawakanmu roti isi coklat dan beberapa bungkus coklat."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja malam ini terasa sangat indah. Bukan karena kehadiran Mark. Tapi benda yang dibawa Mark. Aku bukan orang yang menilai pertemanan dari benda atau uang. Tapi aku tentu tidak akan menolak saat ada yang membawakan makanan syurga itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Aku menerima sekantong plastik berisikan makanan kesukaanku itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat Mark berdiri dengan begitu gugup. Bahkan sejak tadi, Mark sama sekali belum menatap mataku.

Aku tidak tahu Mark yang begitu pemalu, atau wajahku yang menyeramkan. Tapi sepertinya opsi yang terakhir tidak mungkin. Aku ingat ibuku sering mengatakan aku adalah anak yang tampan. Dan tentu saja ibuku berkata jujur.

"Kau mau tetap di sini? Kau tidak mau pulang?" Aku tahu pertanyaanku kejam, tapi ya sudahlah.

"O-Ohh... itu... emm... ya, aku mau pulang. Dan selamat malam Jaemin-ah." Ucapnya sebelum mulai melangkahkan kaki. Dan Mark berulang kali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sembari tersenyum yang bisa aku artikan dia sedang malu.

Dia benar-benar aneh. Kalau dia semalu itu, kenapa tetap memaksa diri menelfonku bahkan sampai memberikanku makanan?

 **...**

Mataku terpaksa terbuka saat ponselku bergetar. Dengan mata setengah mengangtuk, aku meraih ponselku dan menggeser layarnya. Ke dua mataku memicing saat menyadari menerima beberapa pesan dari Jeno.

08xx : Selamat pagi Jaemin-ah.

08xx : Kau sudah bangun?

08xx : Apa tidurmu nyenyak?

08xx : Cepatlah bangun dari kasurmu dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku membaca pesan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Jeno pikirkan sampai mengirim pesan dengan jarak dua menit.

Apa dia anak gadis yang harus membantu ibunya di dapur sampai bangun sepagi ini? Aku menggerutu dan kembali menarik selimutku. Namun baru beberapa detik memejamkan mata, ponselku kali ini berdering.

Aku berdecak melihat nama Mark tertera di layar. Ternyata dia masih berani menelfon di balik sifat pemalunya itu.

"Hem." Ucapku setelah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf mengganggumu."

"Ya, kau mengganggu. Matikan saja! Aku masih punya waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum harus bersiap-siap." Dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Dan aku tidak peduli meski Mark menilaiku buruk.

Tapi tebakanku salah. Mark justru mengirim sebuah pesan setelah menerima sikap ketusku. Mark memintaku untuk tidak melupakan sarapan.

Aah... sial! Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Kenapa mengangguku bersamaan seperti ini? Aish... aku mengacak rambut kesal. Dan pada akhirnya rasa kantukku benar-benar menghilang karena pengganggu yang harus aku akui tampan.

Setelah bersiap dengan seragam dan menyelesaikan sarapan singkat, aku langsung membuka pintu. Meski aku tahu kali ini terlalu cepat untuk ke sekolah, tapi aku sudah bersiap untuk melangkah keluar. Hingga wujud manusia tidak asing menghentikan langkahku.

"A-Aku... aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menunggumu. Maksudku aku di sini tidak untuk melihatmu apalagi mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku hanya lewat saja." Mark berbicara cepat dan tampak gelagapan.

Tanpa sadar, aku menarik ke dua sudut bibirku. Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu dan terkesan polos.

Dan yang berikutnya, aku mulai mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku memberikan reaksi dengan sikapnya? Dan kenapa aku harus memperhatikan bagaimana sikapnya?

 **-TBC-**

 _Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah fav, follow dan komen. Bagi yang mau baca cerita Markmin atau Nomin lainnya, kalian bisa lihat di wattpad dengan nama yang sama. Veena_na_


End file.
